When I look to those Strong Eyes
by yukikofarron
Summary: A carefree girl like Serah Farron meets an innocent boy, Noel Kreiss. How will Serah change Noel?
1. Chapter 1

**When I Look to those Strong Eyes**

By: YukikoFarron

Author's note: Just a NoelxSerah fanfiction. Alternate World! So yeah, recently, I've been quite obsessed with Final Fantasy 13-2. I leave all my NoelxSerah fantasies in this fanfiction. English is not my main language so please forgive me if I ever have a grammatical/spelling errors. Please enjoy! I will appreciate any comments or suggestions. The story is written in Serah's point of view. JUST IMAGINE NOEL KREISS WITH EYEGLASSES. HE'S SO DEYUM HOT.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 13-2 does not belong to me.

Summary:

A carefree girl like Serah Farron meets an innocent boy, Noel Kreiss. How will Serah change Noel?

**CHAPTER ONE: THE WEIRD GUY AND THE WORKSHEETS**

(Serah's point of view)

Noel Kreiss is probably one of the most outstanding students of our school. But he's kinda weird, innocent and unique at the same time. Yeah, he has the looks. Simple yet attractive. But the thing is, he is a dupe. He easily lets people deceive him and take advantage of him. He is too kind and shy. He is also wearing eyeglasses that makes him more awesome. But from what I heard from my best friend, Vanille, he never had a girlfriend. He never dated with any girl. He is too busy with his studies. We've been classmates for two years but I rarely talked to him. But there was this one time that he was bullied by the other guys who was jealous of him, and I was there. I really shouted at the top of voice to stop those foolish boys. I was shocked because they were afraid of me. They shouted, "It's Meanie Miss Farron! Let's run before it's too late!" Now where did that come from? AHAHAHA! He thanked me, but he never looked at me at the eyes. He was staring at the floor. Yes, THE FLOOR. I think he was too shy to face me. He was shaking when he said his thanks. I have to admit that it's kinda cute. He was scratching his cheeks with his pointing finger. He left me in a snap. Did I scare him as well? Well, I think so.

So the next day, we were tasked to find a partner for our Mathematics project. We were asked to answer ten pages of worksheets, full of problem solving. Who would want to answer that? Every single student in our class except me and Vanille, was getting wild to get Noel as their partner. Basically , because he's the only one who would answer it and his partner will get a high grade without doing much effort. Most of them would leave Noel alone and let him do ALL the work. I really feel bad for him. Even though he knew that he was being tricked, he kept silent. Finally, Tiffanie (OC) was chosen as his partner. She was picked by our teacher by pointing some random name on his class record. She was jumping with joy, probably because she is failing the subject and Noel is her only chance to pass. Tiffanie is pretty, but Noel doesn't seem to be affected by her charm.

"_Hey, Noel you know I am failing the subject right?"_ Tiffanie asked in a cute and irritating way.

"_Yes."_ Noel said as he fix his eyeglasses

"_So please?"_

"_I understand. I'm will finish this as soon as I can" _

"_Oh My God Noel! You're the best!"_ she squealed. Then the bell rang, signalling the students that it is already the dismissal time.

Noel just have this "no reaction" face. There it is again, he was taken for granted. Tiffanie ran to her friends as they planned to go to the mall after school. Of course, me and Vanille are partners in this project, just in case you're wondering.

"_Serah, I really feel bad for Noel. He's been too kind."_ Vanille said as she looks at Noel while he was fixing his things.

"_Yeah, why can't he speak for himself? Many people have been taking advantage of him."_

"_You think we can help him or something?"_

"_You know what, I heard from the other section that Ms. Yuri is giving another group project to our class. We'll team up with him. Let's make sure that our work is equally distributed!"_

"_That's a good idea! Let's do it!" _

Me and Vanille went home together. But we planned to stop by the convenience store to grab some snacks. Coincidentally, we saw Noel walk by. He seems lonely. I wanted to approach him.

_"You want to talk to him?"_ Vanille said as she open her chips.

"_Yeah, if it's possible."_

"_Then let's go!" _

Vanille held my hand, as we chase Noel. I hurriedly placed our snacks in my bag, but Vanille can't seem to let go of her chips and ate it as we ran. Well, that's how hungry Vanille is.

_"Noel!"_ Vanille shouted

_"W-what is it?"_ Noel asked

_"Come on Serah! Talk to him!" _

Vanille suddenly pushed me in front of Noel. Then she went to the nearest bench and left us alone. She was planning something fishy.

_"He—ey, Noel how are you?"_

_"I'm fine."_ He was blushing. I don't know why. He was hiding his face. But I can still see his pinkish cheeks.

_"Do you need help with the project? You can give it to me. I'm planning to finish all of these tonight." _

He was holding a bunch of papers, probably the worksheets of the whole class. I can't believe that they actually gave it all to Noel. This has to stop.

"_No we don't."_ I told him directly.

"_T-that's so unusual. People would only talk to when they need something."_ He said shyly.

I can't deny the fact that he really looks cute when he's shy. And his short brown hair, it perfectly falls on his face. I wonder why no one ever had a crush on him, probably because of his personality.

"_Give me 5 pages of your worksheet."_

"_W-what?"_ he makes this curious face which is so / I can't explain it.

"_I'll give them to Tiffanie. And the rest of the class' worksheet, hand it to me as well."_ I said as I offer my hand.

"_You don't have to. I don't want to cause you trouble." _He finally lifted his head with a little confidence. His voice was so caring and soft.

"_Please?"_ I said as I smile. He was looking at the other direction, avoiding my look. His face was as red as tomato.

"_But what if they-"_ I interrupted him before he can complete his sentence

"_Leave it to me okay?" _

Again, he makes this shy and caring face that drives me crazy. He hands me the papers. And for the first time, I saw his smiling face.

"_Thank You. This is the second time I owe you." _

I just smiled at him and we departed.

Vanille asked me what me what happened. So I told her everything.

"_You're so cool Serah!"_ Vanille said as she held my shoulder.

"_It's the least I can do."_

"_Well, I have to admit that you suit each other. Just like a couple."_

"_What? Are you kidding me?"_

"_You can't deceive your bestfriend. You like him do you?"_

"_So what if I like him?"_ I chuckled.

"_I knew it Serah!"_

"_But what if he doesn't like me? I'm not very pretty like the others. Even Tiffanie's charming aura does not have any effect on him."_

"_Trust me, you are simple yet elegant. Simplicity is very essential my dear."_

"_You're not joking right?"_

"_I'm serious here. HAHA" _

Me and Vanille are neighbors. So we usually hang out together. Vanille handed me half of our worksheets. That's how we work things out. We are fair to each other.

We finally reached our home then we said our farewells.

"_See yah Vanille!" _

"_Bye! Mrs. Kreiss!" _

"_What? AHAHAHA. You're teasing me again. Bye!"_

This has been a tiring day. I was so hungry. I can smell something from the kitchen. It was my favourite dish. For the love of Etro I'm gonna grab a plate! I'm as hungry as a Behemoth!

"_SERAAAAAAH!"_ My sister, Claire, shouted so loud. I even have to cover my ears.

"_What is it?"_

"_Care to look at the clock?" _she smirked

"_It's 8 pm."_

I saw her angry face. It's been scaring me for more than 16 years.

"_You're playing dumb are you?"_ She said as she raised her fists.

"_Huh?"_

I can see flames of anger around her. It's like a Bahamut.

"_Oh sorry. I have to take care of these paper works."_ I said as I pointed my classmates' worksheets.

"_You must have sent a message to me. I'm worried as hell you know! "_ She said it with a facepalm.

"_Sorry. Can we eat already?" _

That's my sister. So unique right?

END OF CHAPTER ONE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: OPERATION-GET TO KNOW NOEL KREISS**

AU: Chapter two is finally up! It took me so long since my sister snatched my laptop without my permission! LOL XD Your reviews are really appreciated. Feel free to tell me if ever you found some errors. I am the kind of person who learns through my mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 13-2 does not belong to me

After eating my dinner with my sister, I immediately scanned my notebook to check my notes- nothing special really. The project was unexpectedly easy for me, and I was able to finish it in an hour. After that, I decided to go to dreamland and relax.

My sister's morning call is worse than a chicken's. What can I do? I'm a heavy sleeper. Claire's voice is the only thing that can wake me up. The usual, I take a bath, eat my breakfast and listen to Vanille's nagging voice early in the morning. To my surprise, Vanille handed me the worksheet with complete solution.

"_You really did it, Vanille!"_

"_Well, it was kinda tricky, but I was able to pull it off."_

"_You know our teacher. He gave us different worksheets to prevent cheating!"_

"_Were you able to finish yours? Don't tell me sat all night and play video games?!"_

"_Don't worry. It was quite easy!"_ I winked ^_~ V

"_Are you sure they were correct? If it's wrong then I'll be affected as well Serah! Noooo my grades! I have to maintain it or else waaaaahhh!"_ Vanille panicked as she held her two curly pigtails.

"_Trust me! HAHA!"_

"_That smile of yours, Serah. It's scaring me."_

Me and Vanille are so noisy early in the morning. Sometimes we don't even realize that we are at the school already and we laugh like there's no tomorrow. As we walk along the corridor, we saw Noel in the classroom, he was alone. He was the early bird in our class, he never gets late. As we enter the classroom, we didn't know that those "girls" were behind us. Me and Vanille sat at our respective places. After a few seconds, we saw people circling Noel and demanding the worksheets. They were so mad. I was planning to give all the worksheets as soon as all my classmates arrive. It happened a lot sooner than I thought.

"_Vanille, I think it's time to give it to them"_

"_You're right Serah! Don't worry, I'll be here to laugh for you just in case you get embarrassed. Goodluck!"_

"_Oh, Shut up!"_

With all the courage I got, I slammed the 1-inched worksheets at the table.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" I asked.

I can hear people murmur about "It's meanie miss Farron!" "She's gonna eat us!" "It's Gogmagog! How did she come out?"

"_Here are your worksheets. It's with me. You can get them here."_

They were racing to see their worksheets, and to their surprise, there were no answers. I can see that Noel is shaking. I think he's nervous.

"_Oh in case you're wondering why it's blank, You should probably ask yourselves. It's your duty to answer that. How do you expect someone to finish that in a single night?"_ I said as I raise my eyebrow

They were all shocked and I have to be honest that many of my classmates gave me an angry face. I heard a flirty voice and it belongs to Tiffanie.

"_Noeeeell! So how's the project going?"_ Tiffanie squealed.

Noel was speechless.

"_Tiffanie! It's with me!" _

"_Oh, Serah! Can I see it?"_

I handed her 5 worksheets that she has to answer.

"_Serah, I think you gave me the wrong paper. I was expecting Noel to finish these."_

"_If only one person would work on a single project, then it is an individual project. Please don't be a parasite."_

I totally brushed Tiffanie off. She sat at her place at tried to answer it. She was staring at the paper the whole time. The bell rang and our first period teacher arrived. It was a normal discussion. It's quite boring.

It's already lunch time, and most of my classmates are panicking on how to answer those worksheets. They would skip lunch, I think? It isn't my fault! As me and Vanille got out of the classroom, someone called us.

"_Serah! Vanille!"_

It was Noel. At last I can hear his cheerful voice.

"_I really have to thank the two of you."_

"_No problem!"_ I said with a smiling face. He was smiling as well. He really looks good with those eyeglasses. I think my heart stopped when I looked at his blue eyes.

"_Last night was the only night that I was able to sleep with no problems."_

"_It must have been hard for you."_ Vanille said with a concerned look

"_You want to eat lunch with us?"_ I asked him.

He was surprised. Again, there he goes again with his adorably, blushing and shy face.

"_A-are you sure?"_ He asked innocently

"_Mm-hmm"_

"_Let's go! I'm hungry as well! How long would the two of you stare at each other?"_

We didn't even realize that we were staring at each other. He was nervous and uneasy. I don't know why.

We went to the cafeteria and ate our lunch there. I didn't know that Noel loves sweets. He's so cute!

"_Hey guys, I'll just get some Takoyaki. I'll be right back!"_

"_Okay!"_

It was awkward. Me and Noel were the ones left in there. I wonder why he's so quiet.

"_Noel?"_

"_What?"_ He wasn't even looking at me.

"_Can you be….. my friend?"_ There. I said it. I can't believe that I'm so nervous.

"_Y-your friend? Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I really want to know you better, if that's okay with you."_

"_Serah, you are the first one to tell me that…. In my whole life."_

I saw the sadness in his face. It made want to be his friend even more. I held his right hand.

"_You got me and Vanille as your friends. Don't be sad, just stay positive."_

It seems that he was surprised. Once again, he avoided my look and he has this pinkish cheeks. I really want to pinch them!

"_What is the meaning of this? You became a couple all of a sudden?"_

"Vanille!" We were so shocked that I released his hands quickly.

"_Iii-t's not what you think it is. We were just…we uhhhhh"_ Noel replied with a nervous voice. Again, he has this cute face. I have to stop this!

"_Hahaha Noel! Stop it! Serah is blushing!"_

"_Vanille! Stop it!"_

I looked at a different direction, saving myself from embarrassment. Our shoulders touch each other, but our heads were looking at the opposite direction.

"_You two are so cute!" _

The bell rang and Vanille ran as fast as she can.

"See you guys at the classroom. I have to go to the comfort room!"

Vanille is planning something. She's always like this! Me and Noel walked quietly at the corridor. I decided to start the conversation to crack the awkwardness.

"_Noel.. I'm sorry about earlier. Vanille is always like that."_

"_It's okay. Were friends, remember?"_

"_You're right!"_

A friend huh? I wonder if things would work out? I even asked his number. I didn't know that he was friendly! I might totally fall in love him. Snap out of it Serah!

We entered the classroom and everybody was looking at us. Vanille was smirking at me. I knew it. You're gonna get it Vanille!

"_I never knew that Serah and Noel are a couple!" _

We heard many side comments and I have to say that heart clenched at that moment. Many of our classmates apologized to him. I guess their conscience worked out this time eh? But still, many were mad at me. I don't care. I just did what's right.

Our math teacher arrived and just as expected, he collected those "cursed" worksheets. Tiffanie was able to answer the worksheets with the help of our other classmates. After that, nothing special happened. I don't know why, but there is something inside me that wants to know Noel more. I admit that I have a "slight" crush on him. He's just a weird guy who's smart, looks-so-cute-with-eyeglasses, kind, weak-but-strong-in-the-inside, looks-so-cute-when-he-is-embarrassed, innocent and handsome. Where did that come from? I think something is really happening to me.

"_Serah, I'm sorry. I have to hurry to my dad's office. He's really gonna kill me this time If don't help him with his work. I'm sorry you have to go home on your own"_ Vanille pouted.

"_It's okay, I understand."_

"_I'll bring you some chocolates when I go home!"_

"_Thank You so much Vanille! You really know my weakness!"_

"_NOEL! Serah has to go home on her own. Can you accompany her please?"_

I was shocked by Vanille's statement. Is she serious? I'm going home with Noel?

"_S-sure. If that's okay with Serah." _

"_Vanille!"_

"_That's okay with you Serah, right?"_

"_Okay then." _

I can't really hide the happiness I feel. Vanille and her "evil" plans never fail to leave me my jawdropped.

"_Serah, let's go"_ Noel said in a soft voice.

"_Yeah, I'll be right there." _

There was awkwardness as we walk together. Many people are murmuring and staring at us. I have never been nervous in my life like this. Arghhhhh Noel Kreiss, what have turned me into? I almost forgot that today is Friday. It means I can go home late!

"_Hey, Noel. Do you have something to do tonight?"_

"_I'm free. Why?"_

"_Want to drop to the convenience store and visit the park? Besides, it's only 4pm."_

"_It's okay with me. It's just like a….."_

"_A?" _I said as I stared at him

"_What couples usually do?"_

"_A date?"_

"_Yes, that."_

"_It's a date then. You have a problem with that?"_ I laughed.

"_No problem, Serah. It's fine with me. It would be nice to spend some time with you."_ Noel said as he blushed.

Did he just said that? I'm really shocked with that statement of his. As we drop at the convenience store, I grabbed my favourite milk tea and bread. Noel got some chocolates and a bottle of water. Of course, It must be my treat, I invited him after all. As I hand our snacks at the counter, he held my hand and told me that he will pay for it. He just smiled at me that left me speechless. He carried our snacks and offered his hands. I held his hand, and it's so comforting and warm. We held our hands as we walk.

"_Serah, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_You must be feeling awkward, want me to let go?"_ He was blushing again. I think his cuteness will kill me.

"_No, of course not!" _

We arrived at the park and sat at the bench. We ate our snacks and we were quiet for a while. I was staring at him too much and I never realized that the bread I bought had some chocolate fillings in it. I was surprised that Noel grabbed his handkerchief and wiped my mouth gently. It has some chocolate stains in it.

"_Serah, please stop staring at me. It's quite embarrassing."_ He said with his nervous voice.

I can't speak. Why am I like this? It's like embarrassment and joy are coming together. I never realized that I had those chocolate stains in my mouth!

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You didn't do anything wrong, Serah"_

"_Look, Noel! You even have a chocolate stain in your mouth!" _

"_Wha-"_

Before he can finish his statement, I immediately wiped it.

"_Now we're even!"_ I said with a smirk

"_Serah, please don't tease me like that!"_ He was blushing furiously.

"_Enough with that! Tell me something about yourself."_

"_Ah yes, about that. I have a sweet tooth. "_

"_I know that! It's quite obvious!"_ I laughed

"_I love taking care of children"_

That was unexpected. A boy like him playing around children? That's so attractive!

"_What about you Serah?" _

"_I love eating cakes! I'm so obsessed with them!" _

"_That's strange. Most of the girls in our age would go on a diet."_

"_Not me. Life is all about enjoying it! Tell me more about yourself! I'm so curious about you."_

"_I love playing video games. I don't usually get out of the house."_

"_Same here!" _

"_I love reading encyclopaedias and history books."_

"_That's so unusual for boys."_

"_I know. That's why I don't usually tell people about myself."_

"_I don't find you weird. You're unique and rare!"_

"_I love studying about dinosaurs."_

"_HAHA! That's so childish! I used to like them when I was a child. Is it a secret?"_

"_Yes, can you keep it?"_

"_Don't worry I will. You can trust me you know!"_

He smiled at me. Again, I was speechless. We were staring at each other for no reason. I took me a while to snap it off.

"_Serah, It's getting late. I'll take you home."_

"_Sure!" _

As we walk, we observed the night sky. The stars were so beautiful. We were passing through a bushy field and I heard something move. I was scared that something would come out and scare me. A cat jumped and I immediately hugged Noel. The cat was playing with the keychain in my bag that fell in the ground. I'm really the type of person who gets scared easily.

"_S-serah."_

"_I'm sorry. That cute cat really scared me."_ Well, the cat was really cute. I was just so shocked that it jumped at us.

I released my arms around him. I felt his heartbeat and it was so fast. And so were mine.

"_Noel, forgive me. I didn't mean to…"_ I can feel warmth in my cheeks.

"_Ii-t's okay. Don't worry."_

We decided to go on and finally, we reached my house.

"_Noel, Thank You for your time."_

"_You're welcome Serah."_

"_See you on Monday."_ I waved at him

"_Uhhh.. Serah."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Can we do this again next week?"_

"_Sure! I really enjoyed spending some time with you." _

He simply nodded at me.

"_Noel, I'm starting to feel comfortable around you."_

"_Me too."_

"_Bye!"_

"_See you Serah."_

"_I'll text you tomorrow okay?"_

"_Alright."_ He replied with a soft smile.

After he left, I can't take my eyes of his back. I was smiling like an idiot there. Maybe, I really do like him. I was going to open our gate until someone patted me in the back. It was Vanille.

"_Hey! As promised."_ She handed me some chocolates.

"_Thanks Vanille." _

"_Serah, I'm afraid I can't really walk you home every Friday. You know my dad."_

"_It's alright Vanille! We can always walk together every morning right?"_

"_Well, you must happy huh?"_

"_Happy?"_ I wondered.

"_You get Noel to walk you home every Friday."_

"_Oh yes, about that. We had a good time." _

"_Tell me everything! EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!"_

So I told Vanille everything. She was punching my shoulders because she was so happy for me. She was squealing like a child.

"_So you're starting to know him, eh? You're so lucky Serah."_

"How long are you gonna make Hope wait?"

"_I'm not ready yet."_

"_But you like him right?"_ I said as I touch her shoulder to comfort her.

"_Yes I do but, I feel that I'm not matured enough for him. But he said he was willing to wait."_

"_Yeah, he's been asking you out for a year. What are you planning?"_

"_Soon, Serah. I'll be able to go out with him."_

"_I'm happy for you!"_

Me and Vanille shared our friendly hug, as always. As I enter our house, Claire was sitting at the sofa. It's like she's gonna kill me.

"_SERRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"_What ?!"_ I covered my ears because my eardrums will burst at any moment right now.

"_I've been waiting for you! I'm starving to death here, young lady!"_

"_Sorry." _

"_You're starting to grow up, Serah."_

"_Don't worry Claire! I'll always be your good girl." _

She smiled at me and patted my head. As usual we ate, she took care of the dishes and I went to my room to play some video games. But I can't defeat the final boss so I decided to lie in my bed and reminisce the moments I had with Noel. Tomorrow, I'm gonna send him a message. So yeah, I felt sleepy after that.


End file.
